Breathing
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: Tja... wie Vince und Cid zusammen kommen... Ist meine Erste ff, also seid bitte gnädig! An alle: Das is YAOI: Cid x Vincent.


Zuerst mal vorweg, dieses FF beeinhaltet Yaoi, das heißt Shônen ai bzw. Male/Male. Wenn ihr yaoi nicht mögt, dann geht besser wieder! Wenn ihr yaoi mögt, dann könnt ihr es lesen! Diese ff ist Cid x Vincent (Ich liebe dieses Pairing). Ach ja... Cid? Könntest du den Desclaimier sagen?  
  
Cid: Warum §%$&={\ sollte ich?  
  
Weil ich dich drum bitte?  
  
Cid: Pff...  
  
.... wenn du´s nich sagst bau ich auch kein Lemon in andere Cid x Vincent Geschis ein!  
  
Cid: *grummel* Das nennt man auch Erpressung!  
  
*leicht drohende Stimme* Cid, ich könnte Vince auch vergewaltigen lassen. *unschuldig in den Himmel starr*  
  
Cid: Das wagst du nicht!!  
  
Warum denn nicht? Mit dem Gedanken hab ich schon recht oft gespielt!  
  
Cid: *noch-mehr-grummel* *knurr* Is ja schon gut... Herrgott nochmal... also schön...  
  
DESCLAIMER: DIE CHARAKTER GEHÖREN SQUARESOFT, LIEBCHEN LEIHT SIE SICH NUR AUS!! AUßERDEM GEHÖRT DAS LIED "BREATHING" LIFEHOUSE!!  
  
Verstanden? Keiner der Bishis gehört mir, ebenso wenig das Lied... *sniff*  
  
Vincent: Könntest du bitte mit der ff anfangen??? Außerdem... warum bist du noch wach??  
  
Mönsch Vinni, ich bin alt genug du weißt wie lange ich gestern wach war, oder?  
  
Vincent: Bis um die 1.00 Uhr. Deine Musik hat das ganze Haus wachgehalten....  
  
Is ja schon gut Vince, ich fang ja schon an!! *CD einleg* Losgehts!!  
  
Katsu: Geht dat schon wieder los? Nimm wenigstens was ordentliches! Wie... Evanescence!!  
  
Sephy: ...hilfe! Irre unter sich...  
  
Da kannst du ja perfekt mitreden, oder Seph?  
  
Sephy: Halt die Klappe und Fang an!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Widmung:  
  
Diese FF widme ich den Autorinnen Eagelchen und Atma Weapon für ihre wirklich wunderbare ff: Rebirth! ( Falls ihr das hier lesen solltet: Ich hoffe ihr zwei updatet schnell!!) Ich kann sie nur jedem Cid x Vincent Fan empfehlen!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breathing  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Vincent..." Geschockt sah Vincent seinen Gegenüber an. "W-was?" stotterte er "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder Cid?" "Ernster könnte es mir nicht sein Vince..." "Aber... wir dürfen... das ist eine Sünde!! Du darfst mich nicht lieben!!" "Ich weiß... mein Herz tut nur so §$%($&%= weh wenn du nicht da bist..." Vincent schickte Cid einen Deathglare. "Ich liebe dich nicht, und das weisst du!" "Ja... mit so einer Antwort hatte ich gerechnet..." Vincents Blick wurde sanfter. "Es tut mir Leid..." "Halt die Klappe! Du weisst doch gar nicht wie ich mich fühle Vincent Valentine!! Ich gehe!!" Traurig und zugleich wütend stürmte Cid aus der Shinra Villa. "... das denkst auch nur du Cid Highwind... Ich weiß wie du die fühlst...... Außerdem.... tut es mir... wirklich leid..."  
  
~When the silence embraced you did I  
  
Leave you all alone to cry  
  
When it happens at all the same time  
  
It never seems right~  
  
Mit schlurfenden Schritten ging Vincent die Treppe hoch zum Dachboden. Dort angekommen setzte er sich ans Fenster. /Es regnet?... ich hoffe Cid ist noch rechtzeitig bei seiner Unterkunft angekommen.../ Vincent blinzelte verwirrt als er etwas Nasses seine Wangen hinunterlaufen spürte. Verwundert strich er sich mit seinem Daumen über die Wange und besah sich den Finger. /Tränen...?/ Wie lange hatte Vincent Valentine nicht mehr geweint? Seitdem er sich Cloud und den anderen angeschlossen hatte? Als Lucretia vor 30 Jahren gestorben war? Nein... Das letzte Mal als er geweint hatte, war er noch ein Kind gewesen... Shinra hatte seine gesamte Familie umgebracht. Damals hatte er das letzte Mal geweint. Daraufhin hatte er sich bei SOLDIER angemeldet und war ca. 2 Jahre später, mit 14, zum Turk geworden. Von da an hatte seine `Shinrakarriere´ begonnen. Vincent blinzelte als er sich wieder in der Realität wiederfand. Er hatte an seine Vergangenheit gedacht... das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getan. Schaffte es etwa Cid ihn über seine Vergangenheit nachdenken zu lassen?  
  
~When it's you against everything you can't imagine  
  
It's me that runs to you so I can listen... listen... listen~  
  
Grummelnd ging Cid durch die Straßen von Nibelheim. Verdammt noch mal!! Da hatte man sich mal zusammen gerauft um demjenigen, der sein Herz erobert hatte, seine Gefühle zu gestehen und dann wurde er zurückgewiesen. Nicht das er etwas andrers erwartet hätte, aber die Wahrheit war einfach nur -zu- schmerzhaft. Warum musste ich mich auch in so kaltherzigen Meschen wie Vincent verlieben? Cid bemerkte gar nichts von dem Regen der auf ihn herab rieselte. /Wer würde auch schon mich alten Bastard lieben??/ Er lachte hohl auf. "Keiner und erst recht nicht jemand wie Vincent!" murmelte Cid. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Vince das erstemal gesehen hatte. Es war zu der Zeit gewesen, als Cloud diese bescheuerte Makovergiftung gehabt hatte. Die anderen hatten ihn, während seines Nickerchens, zum vorübergehenden Chef erklärt. Er war noch mal nach Nibelheim gegangen, ohne Grund. Er, Nanaki und Yuffie hatten in der Villa von diesem blöden Nummerlos so einiges einstecken müssen, bevor sie die Odin-Substanz und den Kellerschlüssel in Beschlag nehmen konnten. Aber er wurde mit dem schönsten Anblick seines Lebens belohnt: Mit einem schlafendem Engel. Einem Todesengel. Blass weiße Haut und eine Rabenschwarze Haarpracht, schwarze Kleidung, in der einen Hand eine Pistole und die andere in einer goldenen Klaue verborgen. Auch wenn sich Vincent selbst oft als Monster bezeichnet hatte, in Cid Augen war er ein Engel. Er hatte damals Vincent ganz langsam und sanft über die Wange gestrichen und ihn beobachtet, während Nanaki und Yuffie Wache gehalten hatten. Cid hatte beobachtet, wie dieses wunderbare Geschöpf seine schönen, blutroten Augen geöffnet hatte. Es war ein Anblick für die Götter, wie Vincents Augen erst verschlafen blinzelten und Cid dann anfunkelten. Danach fühlte er kaltes Metall an seiner Schläfe. `Was willst du?´ Tja, das war ihr erstes Treffen gewesen. Nicht unbedingt erfreulich mit einer Knarre am Kopf begrüßt zu werden, aber diese Erinnerung würde Cid immer in seinem Herzen tragen. Er blieb stehen und sah an sich runter. "Ich glaub es wird Zeit ins mal langsam Zeit ins Warme zu gehen..." Cid drehte sich um und ging in Richtig Inn.  
  
~It's automatic you bring your walls up  
  
In spite I'm shut out I try  
  
But you can't open to find  
  
That it's never alright~  
  
---Sag mal Vincent, warum hast du ihm gesagt das du ihn nicht liebst? Das war doch eine glatte Lüge, oder?--- meldete sich Chaos in seinem Kopf. Was viele nicht wussten, war das Vincent mit den Dämonen, die sich zeigten wenn er sein Limit erreicht hatte, in seinem Kopf sprechen konnte. Für Dämonen waren sie ungewöhnlich nett und machnmal sogar recht hilfsbereicht. /Ja, es ist eine Lüge gewesen.../ Die Tränen liefen immernoch über Vincents Wangen. ---Und warum hast du ihm dann nicht die Wahrheit gesagt???--- /.../ ---Du hattest Angst, nicht wahr, Vince?--- /...ja/ ---Wovor?--- Vincent lachte trocken. /Da fragst du noch?? Nach dem ganzem Leid, durch das ich nach Lucretias Tod gegangen bin?/ {Aber Cid ist doch anders als Lucretia, oder?} meldete sich auch nun Galian. Vincent biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. /...ja/ ---Da siehst du´s!!--- /... Aber kann ich ihn denn glücklich machen? Ich verdiehne ihn nicht, er verdiehnt jemand besseren als mich!!/ {Valentine, hör mir gut zu: Dieser Highwind kann sehr gut entscheiden Wer ihn verdient und Wer nicht!! Und er hat sich für dich entschieden!} /Aber er wird mir sicher nicht glauben wenn ich jetzt zu ihm gehe und ihm die Wahrheit sage.../ ---Vince, etwas mehr optimismus!!--- {Du weisst das er sowas nicht besitzt...} /Tu ich jawohl!!/ meinte Vincent leicht schmollend. ---Dann beweis es uns! Sag diesem Cid was du fühlst!--- /Soll ich wirklich...?/ {Vince, jetzt reiss dich zusammen und finde ihn!!} /Ihr habt Recht.../ Langsam stand Vincent auf und verliess das Haus - ohne sich etwas regenschützendes mitzunehmen.  
  
~When it's you against everything you can't imagine  
  
It's me that runs to you so I can listen... listen... listen~  
  
Cid lag mit nichts als einem Handtuchauf bekleidet auf seinem Bett im Inn. Sein Haar dampfte noch von der Dusche. /Werde ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können, ohne Hass, der gegen mich gerichtet ist, zu sehen? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.../ "Ach Vince..." /Vielleicht sollte ich zu ihm gehen und mich entschuldigen und fragen, ob wir wenigstens noch Freunde bleiben können.../ Cis erhob sich und zwang seine Müden Knochen sich zu bewegen. "Jaja, man wird nicht jünger..." er zog sich an und verließ das Inn.  
  
~I'm tired of breathing for you  
  
So tired of breathing for you  
  
I'm tired of breathing for you~  
  
"Na du Süße! *hick* Was machsn du hier janz allen?" Vincent zuckte zusammen als sich ein Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihm ein starker Alkoholgeruch in die Nase trat. /Warum müssen mich Betrunkene immer für eine Frau halten, die sie anbaggern können?/ Vincent drehte sich mit einem Deathglare auf dem Gesicht zu dem Typen um. "Tu deinenen Arm da weg, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" Er war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dich mit diesem besoffenem Trottel abzugeben. "Aber *hick* Süsche!!" "1: Ich bin ein Mann und 2: Ich hab die Drohung ernst gemeint!!!" "Dasch isch mir joch ejal *hick* ob dun Mann oder ne Frau bischt. `S kommt dasch selbe bei rum *hick*." Vincent wurde das langsam zu Bunt und der Betatscher fand sich kurze Zeit am Boden wieder - mit einer Knarre am Kopf. "Ich gebe dir noch eine Letzte Chance: Verschwinde, dann bleibst du am leben!!" Der Typ schluckte, grinste Vincent dann aber an. "Na und?" "Na und?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Beiden, und Cid trat aus den Schatten. "Ich würde dir empfehlen dich jetzt schleunigst vom Acker zu machen, ansonsten wirst du durchlöchert enden!!" Der Typ wurde blass und sah zwischen den biden Männern hin und her. Dann rappelte er sich auf und suchte schleunigst das Weite.  
  
~It's a shame that you never think twice  
  
If you only would realize... what you're doing~  
  
"Also Vince, erklär mir mal was du hier Draußen machst!" "Ich... habe dich gesucht..." Cid hob eine Augenbraue. "Und warum §/%)&§= solltest du mich suchen?" "Ich muss mit dir wegen Vorhin reden..." "Gut, dass muss ich nämlich auch!" "Gehen wir zur Villa?" "Ist mir /§&=$ nochmal egal!" "Gut, gehen wir." Cid half Vincent noch auf, dann gimgen die beiden Richtimg Villa.  
  
~When it's you against everything you can't imagine  
  
It's me that runs to you so I can listen... listen... listen~  
  
Cid betrachtete Vincent, der grade zur Tür herrein gekommen war. Dieser trocknete grad seine Haare mit einem Handtuch, und hatte nichts als ein Handttuch um die Hüften und einen Bademantel an. Er blinzelte verwirrt als er bemerkte, dass Cid ihn anstarrte. "Was ist los?" "Kleiner, weißt du eingentlich was du mir damit antust?" Vincent blinzelte erneut, diesmal über den Spitznamen. Dann bemerkte er was Cid meine und errötete. "Sorry..." "Ist schon ok..." "Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?" fragte Vincent, der in der Küche verschwunden war, um Tee zu machen. " Vince... ich..." Vincent steckte den Kopf aus der Küche. "Ja?" fragte er und lächelte Cid leicht an. Cid wurde rot und sah zur Seite. Vincent zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und trat aus der Küche raus. Cid wante seinen Blick wieder zu Vincent, bevor er weiter sprach. "Es tut mir Leid..." Verwirrt sah Vincent ihn an. "Was tut dir Leid?" "Das ich dich angeschrien habe... und das ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe..." Vincents Herz verkrampfte sich. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf das Sofa zu auf dem Cid saß, und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
~How did I get to be so lucky  
  
When all of the things did mean nothing  
  
Everytime you needed someone I carried you all the way~  
  
"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun..." Jetzt war es Cid, der Vincent leicht überrascht ansah. "Und warum nicht?" "Weißt du..." Vincent zog die Knie vor die Brust "Ich hab nachgedacht... und ich... habe eine Feststellung gemacht." Er wante seinen Blick zu Cid. "Ich... liebe dich." Cid zog scharf die Luft ein, und er hätte schwören können das sein Herz einen Schlag ausgesetzte. Dann blickte zu Vincent. Dieser hatte erstmals nach vielen Jahren seine kalte Maske abgelegt, und was Cid sah, lies seinen Blick noch etwas sanfter werden. Hinter der abgelegten Maske konnte man deutlich Unschuld und etwas Naivität sehen. Cid lächelte Vincent sanft an, und strich ihm über die Wange. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Mein voller Ernst, Cid Highwind!" Dann beugte sich Cid vor und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen aus Vincents. Er übte einen leichten Druck gegn Vincents Lippen aus, als er spührte, dass Vincent den Kuss erwiederte.  
  
~When it's you against everything you can't imagine  
  
It's me that runs to you so I can listen... listen... listen~  
  
Cid lies seine Zunge sanft über Vincents Lippen fahren, forderte Einlass. Nach ein paar Verzögerungen wurde ihm dieser auch gewährt. Das Mangel an Sauerstoff trennte die beiden wieder voneinander. Vincents Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotton angenommen. Grinsend beugte sich Cid vor und flüsterte Vincent ind Ohr: "Gegen wir nach oben?" Vincent wurde daraufhin noch röter, nickte jedoch. Noch breiter grinsend hob Cid Vincent hoch und ging die Treppe hoch. "Lass uns etwas Spaß haben!"  
  
Als am nächten Morgen die Sonne durch die Vorhänge lugte, lagen Cid und Vincent aneinander gekuschelt im Bett - Cid einen Arm um Vincents Schultern und Vincent fest an Cid geschmiegt. Diese beiden würde nichts mehr trennen können.  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tja, das ist wohl das Ende dieses one-shots.  
  
Cid:... warum hast du keine Lemon geschrieben.  
  
*mit den Augen roll* Ich hatte keine Lust und ich war/bin mir nicht sicher ob das in dieses Fanfic passt...  
  
Vincent: Geh lieber ins Bett als hier mit Cid zu diskutieren!  
  
*grinsend* Ja Mama...  
  
Vincent: WAS??  
  
Nix, nix... 


End file.
